The Frozen Heart Alchemist
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: Naruto was born of two worlds. These two wolds had completely different concepts. Watch as Naruto, Edward, and Alphonse struggle to gain the concept and make it their own. Not everything is as it seems and why should this be any different? read n' review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Frozen Heart Alchemist **

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer-I no own Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto. (Looks down at the floor) I going to cut myself now in depress corner.

Chapter one-the false belief Leto

The blonde was eating some ramen at a local eatery called Food. His hair was tied back into a neat ponytail with a length of medical tape binding it together; stopping about a little passed his shoulder blades. He wore a black jean jacket that stopped above his hip and had the left sleeve torn off, revealing a bandaged arm with a strip of leather holding up five cylinders, each containing a spike that was slightly longer than the cylinder. One his left breast was a slab of metal with the black rough impression of a spiraling leaf with a large, deep scratch mark running along the center of it horizontally. Under his jacket was a sleeveless mesh shirt that did little to hide his features from the rest of the world. His legs were covered by black baggy jeans with many pockets for carrying various items held up by many belts holding slots, each large enough for one small scroll. His feet were covered by black boots. Over his eyes were ruby red sunglasses, reflecting off the world like mirrors. On the back of his hip was a pouch of leather that held up several items and on his right thigh was a kunai holster. He had features that a normal human should not have. Behind him swished a long, bushy, red and white fox tail. His ears were pointed like an elf with red and white fur making it look like a fox's. His cheeks were each marred with three whisker marks and his canines pocked his lower lips ever so slightly. He had a large katana attached to his back, sheathed in a black leather sheath. The katana was larger than most. The blade was completely silver with dark blue kanji running up the length of the blade for 'spirit of darkness'. His body was the height of that of an average fifteen or sixteen year old.

His ears twitched as he listened to the waiter's and to other's conversation. The waiter didn't seem like anything special to the blonde but it was the two that the man was talking to that attracted the blonde's attention. One was a large suit of armor with a childish voice. His eyes seemed to put of this silverfish glow that made the blonde question if he was even human. The helmet had a large spike sticking out of the forehead. The chin was actual larger than a normal human's should be. The shoulder pads were lined with large spikes and held to the armor by strips of leather that connected to a large spot of leather on his ribs. A long blue skirt like cloth came off from the waist down to his knees. On his left shoulder he had this symbol. It was cross with a snake curling up it and had a crown on top of the cross with two wing like shapes floating beside the top of the cross. The one next to him seemed to be around the same age as the blonde, even if he was smaller than average. The teen had blonde hair that was braded and stopped to about the end of his shoulders. He wore a red trench coat that stopped to about his calf with the same symbol the suit of armor had on the back of his jacket. Under the trench coat he wore a black shirt with white lining and black pants being held up by a large leather belt. His hands were covered by white cloves, making sure the skin was not visible. His eyes were golden, something that struck as odd to the blonde as he hasn't seen too many people with that eye color. In the short teen's pocket was a silver chain connecting to the belt.

"A radio broadcast of a sermon?" the suit of armor asked after hearing what was said on the radio.

"A messenger of Kami, what's that?" the blonde next to him asked.

The man looked at the two as if they were crazy. "I think I ought to be the one saying 'what's that' about you." The two looked at the man as if he was kidding. "Are you street performers?" The two continued to stare at the man. The blonde spying on the two was silently chuckling to himself. The two did seem a little to odd to be average.

"Okay pops, what part of us looks like street performers?" the short blonde asked in defense.

"I keep looking, but that's all you could be," the man answered back truthfully. The teen cursed under his breath a bit. "I don't see people with faces like yours around these parts often, tourists?" the man asked.

The blonde teen rested his head in his hands as he answered. "Yeah, we're looking for something," the blonde answered. "Anyway, what's with the broadcast?"

"You haven't heard of Cornello-sama?" the man asked. The taller blonde's interest peaked as he heard the man talk about the man.

"Who?" the suit of armor asked.

The waiter seemed to be astonished at the two's ignorance. "Founder Cornello! Messenger of Leto, the sun Kami!" the man had enthusiasm as he spoke. "He is the founder of Leotism, the one with the 'Power of Miracles.' He's this really wonderful who came to this city a couple of years ago and showed us the way of Kami." He looked over to the short blonde and saw that he was not even paying attention. "You ain't listening kid," the man said as he developed a tick mark on the back of his head.

The short blonde started to push himself off the stool. "I'm stuffed, let's beat it." the suit of armor seemed to agree as he got up and bashed the top of the vender. The radio that was situated on top of it came crashing down to the ground and shattered on impact. The suit of armor crouched down and inspected the parts while the waiter started to complain about the suit being too big. "Sorry, sorry. We'll fix it right up."

"Fix, how?" the waiter asked. He honestly had no clue how they would do it. It was not like they were alchemists. They sure as hell did not look like it.

The suit of armor started to draw a plethora of complex seals around the broken device. He then stood up and held his hands over one another at a distance from his body. The seal then flashed and electricity sparked from it. Naruto looked on with a curious glance. These two could be the people e needed to see. The sure as hell fit the description. Naruto smiled. It has been a little while since they have seen each other. The man looked stunned for a second before pointing an accusing finger. "You can use the 'Power of Miracles!" he shouted. The short blonde sweat dropped at the remark.

"We're alchemists," the suit of armor said with his hands on his hips.

The short blonde crossed his arms and looked at the crowd that was forming. "Just call us the Elric Brothers. We're sort of famous." Everyone gawked at the remark before breaking out in frenzy. Naruto laughed as the thought the suit of armor was Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. When the suit of armor named Alphonse pointed out Edward was the short one and he was the younger brother. Edward blew up on the cord when the commented him about his height problem. The blonde that was spying on the people turned to the side as he saw a girl walk towards them. His mind started to draw blanks. To him the girl was gorgeous. Her hair was brown with the bangs a light pink and it reached about mid back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. She wore a plain white dress that did little to hide her beautiful features. She seemed to be about a few years older than him. The blonde shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts he was having about the girl.

"Hello! It's a little lively today," the girl greeted in a cheerful tone. The waiter greeted her in turn and started to take out some stuff from the back, calling her Rose

"Going to back church again?" the waiter asked as he started to bag some items.

The girl nodded as she pulled out some money from what looked like a wallet. "Yes, I need to make some offerings." She turned her head to Edward and Alphonse before greeting them. "Oh, I haven't met you before."

The waiter decided to talk for the group. "He said he's an alchemist. Seems like he's looking for something."

Edward shook his head. 'And a certain somebody who was supposed to meet here thirty minutes ago,' he grumbled in his mind. The taller blonde watched as she took the bag and started to walk away.

"Rose has become a lot more energetic," someone commented. "It's all thanks to the founder." Edward shot the man a questioning look. "That girl, she ain't got any relatives, but on top of that, her boyfriend died in an accident this year. You'd think she'd be sad, but she didn't look so down." The taller blonde looked at the food in front of him as if trying to inspect it. That was what the glint in her eyes was. She was trying to hide her pain. The blonde concentrated on the talking to see what more information he could gain without speaking about this Cornello character. The name did sound very familiar to the blonde however. "What saved her were the teachings of Cornello, the messenger of the sun Kami Leto! He who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead. Mister, you should take a look too! That's definitely the power of Kami." They all heard the tall blonde snort. Their eyes traveled to him as he got up and walked towards them lazily. They sweat dropped at his lazy posture, making them think if he is capable of wielding the sword on his back.

"There is only one way I know of to resurrect the dead and it's a fools dream," the blonde said in a lazy tone. "Tell me, you guys learned of this religion only two years ago if I am correct." The group nodded as the hatred for the blonde got more intense. "Did you guy's bother to make a background check on the guy. If not let me tell you a little about him." The blonde then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a yellow book before flipping it to the right page. "Cornello, D-rank nuke-nin. Skills are mid genin to low chuunin. Wanted for making a false religion and trying to take over the Elemental Nations. Each and every one of his followers died in his name." Naruto then showed them a picture of the man on the page.

The group looked at gun heatedly. "That's a lie you fool. If you believe in Leto too he may be able to rid you of those beliefs and your fox traits." Naruto sweat dropped before answering.

"Sorry, I never was one for false religions." The blonde then placed his hands in his pockets lazily and started to walk away. Edward and Alphonse looked at the teen's retreating figure with wide eyes.

"Al, was that Naruto?" Edward asked. Alphonse nodded a slightly. His face turned to excitement. "Then what are we waiting for! We haven't seen him in a long time and now he has offered to be our new traveling buddy!" he then started to sprint after the blonde.

Naruto turned around after he heard his name get called. When he did he saw Edward and Alphonse running after him n a sprint. The shorter blonde skidded to a stop right in front of him and decked the lazy Jinchuriki. Naruto fell to the floor. "Yeah, sure, that is a wonderful way to greet someone you haven't seen in four years," the blonde mumbled lazily as he got up.

"You idiot!" Edward started. "We haven't seen you in years and when we finally get the chance to meet you walk away. Naruto rubbed his jaw before speaking. The shorter blonde must have punched him with his right arm.

"Word of advice, next time you want to deck me, use your other arm," Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Second thing, I knew you were going to follow me if you recognized me. That place was not the right place to speak of whatever it is you want to talk about. So what is it you want to talk about?"

Alphonse looked at Naruto before shaking his head. "Why did you tell them about the **Edo**** Tensei? **Isn't it forbidden for a reason?" Naruto shook his head yes before answering.

"The jutsu may be able to resurrect bodies but never souls and the price is another life," Naruto answered. "Unless they run into Orochimaru then they can never do the jutsu. And the man is dead from what I hear."

Edward shook his head laughing. "And you can't miss much with ears like those." The blonde then pointed at the fox like ears for emphasis. Naruto shook his head with a slight lazy smile

"I don't know about you two but I am glad you guys got the letter." Edward smiled.

"Same here Naruto, same here." Naruto looked at the street before looking towards the church. Edward then inspected Naruto with a skeptical eye before smiling. "So you did decide to grow your hair out like I suggested." Naruto shook his head yes to answer. "You're still lazy, which is a good thing in my book. We always need a lazy smart ass joining and you fit the bill

"Guys we need to stop Cornello before he tries to do something stupid." The two of him looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "Look, this guy is a psychopath who is more like a tyrant than anything else really. He hides behind a mask of false hope and happiness when he really wants to take over this place. He tried the same thing inside a small city in Hi no Kuni. Fortunately we were able to take out the city. He, however, manage to escape. The day he left was a little over two years ago." Edward nodded.

"Yeah, we were going to go over to the church anyway. I want to see what this man is all about." Naruto nodded before following them to the church. Naruto scoffed at the look of the church. It was so cliché. The benches were set so they make single isle going down the center of it. At the end was a large stone podium and behind t hat was a large statue of man, wearing a toga keeling down with a staff in his right hand pointing upwards. His head was crowned with what could be identified as a resemblance of the sun. Behind him was the sun engraved in the wall. It was exactly like the last time.

Their attention was drawn to Rose as she walked towards them. "Oh, didn't I meet you earlier?" she asked as she walked towards them. "Do you want to learn about Letoism?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry, but I'm an Atheist," Edward replied offhandedly.

"That's not good!" she yelled. "By believing in Kami, you'll live with daily gratitude and hope… isn't that wonderful?!" she then gained a fire in her eyes. If you have faith then you'll definitely get bigger." Naruto palmed his hand as Edward was about to maul the girl. Her eyes traveled from Edward to Naruto, or more importantly, his foxy features. She squealed in delight as she glomped the poor teen and started to scratch his ears, making the teen purr in contentment. "Kawaii!!" she squealed loudly.

Edward shook his head mumbling something about lucky bastards before sitting down. "Jeez, how can you believe something like that?" Rose stopped her ministrations on the blonde to look at the shorter one. "Pray to god and the dead will comeback…huh?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes, without a doubt."

The short blonde sighed as he took out an old book with several markers on it. "thirty-five liters of water, twenty-five kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one point five kilograms if lime, eight-hundred grams of phosphorous, two-hundred-fifty grams of salt, eighty grams of sulfur, seven point five grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon, and a little bit of fifteen other elements." Rose looked at the boy with a confused look. What was he listing things off for? There was no point in all those things, were there? "These would be the calculated components that make up the human body of a single adult. We already know that much with modern science, but the reality is that no successful human transmutation as veer been reported. There is not enough something. For hundreds of years scientists have been researching and researching, but they still haven't been able to grasp it." he closed the book with both hands and pocketed it. "So, you could say it's a wasted effort, but I think it is a lot more useful than praying and waiting."

He face contorted in anger. How dare he throw her beliefs in her face like that?! How dare he?! "A person is not a thing! You are being disrespectful to the creator! You will get the wrath of heaven." Edward broke out into a hysterical laughing fit.

'Alchemists are scientists so we can't believe in vague things like the 'creator' or 'Kami'," Edward answered back. "We explain the fundamentals if the creation of everything in this world and pursue the truth. It is ironic that as scientists we don't believe in Kami yet we are the ones closest to Kami."

Rose scoffed at the three. "That's arrogant," she retorted. There was no possible way that ANY one could be close to Kami. There was just simply no way. "You think of yourself as Kami's equal?"

Naruto snorted. "No we don't. There is a legend that goes like this. There was once a hero who made wings of wax so he could fly but when he got too close to the sun, to Kami, the wings melted and he crashed to earth. That is the way it is for everyone. We are no different." Naruto started for the door. "When does Cornello go public? I want to see the 'Power of Miracles' for myself." She nodded before motioning them to0 follow.

"It should be in five minutes," she said. "I was about to go there anyway so follow me." Naruto nodded before following her with Edward and Alphonse close behind. Naruto started to think of ways to that his 'Power of Miracles' are possible. Maybe they were some sort of jutsus or some sort of alchemy. Those two were the only possible concepts for this power to exist. It was the only way it even made sense.

They followed Rose to the town square. Naruto watched as the man named Cornello came on to the statue of Leto. He was large bald man with a metal cane. To the people he had a kind face with a kind smiled. On his left hand was a ring with a red gem in it. Flowers fell from the sky as he walked onto the statue's base. Beside him were his guards. He waved to the people as the cheered for him. The man caught a flower as it fell to the floor and clasped it in his hands. Light and electricity escaped from his hands as the ring glowed. When he let go of the flower it was now a large sunflower. The thing was so bright, so full of life. Naruto's eyes widened. There were no alchemic circles or seals and there was no chakra use. This was not supposed to be possible. There was no way that this man could do this. He could not op this before. He used chakra to fake the illusion last time but his time there was none. He turned to Edward and Alphonse.

"There was no chakra use at all," Naruto informed as he kept searching for any possible use.

"Then it has to be alchemy," Alphonse declared.

Edward shook his head yes. "Yeah, but it doesn't follow the laws of it," the golden eyed blonde reasoned. The other two shook their heads in agreement.

"That's because it's not alchemy or the power of this chakra as you call it," Rose said with a certain I told you ring to it. "No doubt that this is the 'Power of Miracles'. After all, Cornello-sama is the son of Leto.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, there would be something a lot more different than this. This is alchemy." Rose looked at him like he was stupid.

"But what he did was against the law," Alphonse added.

"Yeah, that's true," Edward said. Rose looked at the three, wondering what they were talking about. Edward pointed upward to Cornello to prove a point. "From an average person's viewpoint, alchemy is a very handy skill that can make anything without limits. But the truth is that there is a rule to it. To put it roughly there's the law of conservation of mass and the law of providence." Rose looked at Edward like she didn't get a thing.

Alphonse shook his head before intervening. "Uhm let me try to explain. It's taking an object with one element, and changing it into an object with the same element. An object with the properties of water can only be transmutated into an object with watery attributes.

Edward took up explaining once again. "In short, the basis of alchemy is 'exact trade.' If you want to make something you need something of the equivalent cost." Edward pointed to Cornello once again. "But he ignored that law and was able to transmute."

Rose looked at the three before yelling at them. "Make some sense! Do you three believe in the 'Power of Miracles' or not!" Naruto continued to look at the man as he put his hand to his chest.

Alphonse pointed to the ring on the man's finger. "Aniki, Naruto, maybe it's the ring?"

Edward and Naruto nodded. "Yeah maybe it is." Edward's eyes narrowed at the sight of the gem in the ring. "Bingo." He turned to Rose with a bright. Miss, I'm interested in this religion! I want to talk to Cornello-sama, so could you give me some information?!" Edward was slightly disgusted at himself for referring to the man like that. The man certainly did not deserve that kind of respect if Naruto was right. The man needed to die. Naruto pretty much said the same thing except in a lazier, less cheerful manner. He felt like shit for saying that.

Rose clasped her hands together. The two finally were believers. This was wonderful. Leto was the light for everyone, even for alchemists. "Oh, you two finally became believers?! Her face became a dead pan look as she pointed to the blonde with reflective sunglasses. "But you could have some more enthusiasm."

Naruto pointed to himself. "Sorry Rose-chan but I was never known for my enthusiasm." She shook her head before motioning them to follow her again, mumbling 'that the cute foxy blonde will gain enthusiasm from Leto.'

The group followed her back the church. The only difference was that they went through a door on the side of the place and started to follow a man with black hair and some robes. Naruto felt two chakra sources. Both of them were mid chuunin. They were out of sight but they were terrible at hiding their chakra levels. He did however see to guards with long staffs with some fabric coming off of it with Leto depicted on it in black.

They followed the man who was taking them to Cornello. Te black haired man smirked evilly as he reached into his coat pocket. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt the ninjas come up to him. Both of them were bothering to come at him so they would be easy to take out. His hands rushed through some hand seals before stopping at one before the final hand seal so it would not released.

The man smirked as he whipped out a gun and pointed it in the eye socket of Alphonse. He quickly pulled the trigger, blasting the helmet of the rest of the body. Edward and Naruto faked a look of shock as Rose looked utterly horrified. Why would they do this? This was not the teachings of Leto. Leto would never condone this kind of action and neither would Cornello. The two guards rushed over to Edward and forced him to kneel while they had their staves right under his neck. The tow chuunins gripped Naruto by the arms, holding him in place.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, these men are heretics that were going to trap Cornello-sama. They are demons." Naruto hardened his eyes at the man while Edward looked at him angrily. He should not have done that. He heard of Naruto's life in Konoha and quite frankly did not like it one bit. He knew the life of a Jinchuriki. He knew what kind of torment they had to go through. He was a firm believer that the only demons were the ones who were that in mind.

Rose looked at him in disbelief. They were not demons. There was simply o way that they could. "No, if that's why, then Cornello-sama surely wouldn't have allowed this to happen."

The man smirked darkly at her. "Cornello-sama has allowed this! The words of Cornello are the words of Kami! This is the will of Kami." Naruto sighed as he finished the hand seal and extended his shadow to the shadows of the two chuunin that were holding him.

"That's a mean Kami," Alphonse remarked as he held the gun with hand. The man looked at the armor like it was some kind of monstrosity. What the fuck was this. There was no one in the suit of armor. This was not supposed to be possible. Edward gripped the man on his left and dropped him to the floor. Naruto switched his seal to a different one and had chakra hands follow up there body to their necks. **"****Kage-Kubi-Shibari-no-jutsu**success," the blonde mumbled. They felt the air suffocate out of them before unconsciousness gripped them. Naruto released them and allowed them to fall to the floor. Naruto looked as the last man as he fell unconscious by Edward throwing Alphonse's helmet at him. Naruto looked at the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki as it glowed and sprawled across his body before reverting back into its original state.

Rose pointed at the suit of armor and started to panic. "What is that?!"

Edward sighed as he knocked on the helmet-less suit of armor. "Exactly what it looks like," he replied.

A/N Well this is another thing that has been trapped inside my mind. The pairings will definitely be Naru/Rose but I am still debating on to add Hawkeye and Winry or just Winry. Either way Winry is still going to be added. And if you have not noticed I am basing this Naruto off of The Lazy Maelstrom. He will have the same techniques and the same attitude but he will use alchemy more often. They way he uses alchemy will be my secret. I will give you a hint however. It ties in with the title of the story. For now bye, and if you do not review I will sick my many blood hounds on you. And believe me, they like the taste of human. To them, it tastes just like Spam.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Frozen Heart**** Alchemist**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two-the fall of Leto and his son

Naruto, Edward, and Alphonse stood at the door to Cornello. Naruto had already sensed a few chakra sources on the way their and dealt with them accordingly. His eyes were glazed over with a look of absent mindedness. Edward glared on the door. This time they can get their bodies back. Sure he didn't mind using automail but Alphonse needed his body back. He hated the seeing his otouto like that. It made him sick that he did that to his own flesh and blood. This was the time that they would be able to become whole again. This was the time they can right all the wrongs they have committed. This was their time.

The door groaned open. Edward looked at Naruto. All the taller blonde did was shrug his shoulder and walk through the door. Edward and Alphonse followed suit. The room was dimly lit. **Kage-Mane-no-jutsu** and another jutsus affiliated with it were a bust do to the fact that there was no shadows but that didn't mean that **Kage-Aruku-no-jutsu (Shadow walk technique) **or another jutsus that did not required a direct shadow was not possible. If he needed to he still had alchemy to use. Naruto kept his gaze. This room was exactly like the church he had to take down in Hi no Kuni. There was no originality. It was probably cheaper to sue the same design he reasoned. In front of them was Cornello with a fake kind smile. "Welcome to our holly church." The three had to fight to contain themselves at the word he used to describe this place. This church was far from holly.

Cornello's gaze traveled from person to person. He mentally smirked. So the demon was here after all. Sure he sensed the teen's chakra source but he thought the teen would just pass by. This was his chance to slay it and become a hero to Konoha, making them easy and malleable to his needs. Naruto was the first to speak. "Yeah, what's with the alchemy? Trying to conquer this place to? If you ask me you seem to have pretty much all control of the place."

The man almost flinched but kept his composure. Maybe the blonde kitsune didn't recognize him. "I wonder what you might be speaking of?" he said in a calm manner. "Grouping my 'Power of Miracles' with alchemy would pose a bit of a problem. If you saw it once, you would understand."

Edward scoffed. The man was good at lying to the people. "We've already seen it. The thing I don't get at all is the thing about how were able to transmutated something while ignoring all the laws."

The man started to poke his head lightly. "That's why I said it wasn't alchemy."

Naruto sighed before reaching for his kunai holster. "Face it, you are already caught. The thing is that the ring on your finger admits light when you use that 'Power of Miracles' you are so happy to have. That ring is the source of that power or more over, the gem that is on the ring. Normally you would have gotten away with what you are doing since this is an area that alchemists do not normally come to but since one did, you're plan hit the fan." Each one of the teen's words was made out in lazy drawls.

Edward smirked as the man seemed to be shocked at what Naruto said. Naruto hit the money spot. "That jewel on your ring is the Philosopher's Stone isn't it. That is how you transmutate without the laws.

The old man sighed. He expected Full Metal to get it but not Naruto. The Elemental Nation and the main land were cut off from each other. They knew of the others existence, well a select few did, but they never interacted on their own accord. It was usually only business. That is why he came here. He thought that he could get away with ease. Then the blonde noticed him and things got out of hand. Bah, it didn't matter, they were seriously our numbered. "I expected no less form a national alchemist and a former shinobi. It is exactly as you two said. This is a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends. If we alchemists can use this, we can perform tasks of great magnitude with little cost."

Edward smirked viciously. This was their chance to revert everything they have done back to normal. "I've been looking for that."

The man snorted. "Why do your eyes look like they want it?! What you would you wish for this stone, money power, fame?"

Naruto sighed. "I would not be talking. You used that stone to gain the trust of the whole city. You made your own religion out of the thing on more than one account. You have everything you want."

The man smirked evilly at the three. "True, I have everything I want, in this city. What I want are obedient believers who would happily throw lives away in my name. It will be spectacular! The greatest army in the world! One which doesn't fear death. In several years the world will be at my command." Naruto sighed as the man laughed hysterically. Why was it that he got all the lunatics? Why couldn't he get someone who was at least normal?

Edward smirked inwardly. He and Naruto went over a plan to get him. In truth he did care about the country but he needed to act like he didn't for this to work. He motioned for the door. "Nope, don't care."

Cornello was aghast. The kid didn't care?! Wasn't he a state alchemist? "Don't just say a couple words about my plan. It took me forever to create it. You aren't from the surrounding countries, you're in the army."

Edward scratched the back of his head. "Nah, I guess you could say that. Country and army don't know much about stuff like that." Naruto dropped his head. Edward was playing his part a little too well. Maybe it should have been him that played the part of the guy who didn't care. Edward pointed to the man. "I'll get straight to the point. Give me the Philosopher's Stone. Do that and I won't say a thing about your fraudulence to the people of this city."

The man started to laugh again. "Ha! You're trying to bargain with me. My believers won't believe a word from the likes of you. I am loved by them! They are my faithful servants! No matter how many times you yell, they won't listen." Naruto shook his head. The man was definitely a lunatic.

Naruto sighed. "You know for a former ninja your perception skills are terrible. You're right about the, not listening to us, but you will be surprised about what could be hid in the hollows of a suit of armor." Alphonse took of the breast plate and knelt down, revealing Rose with tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is a similar way you failed last time if I remember correctly. One of your followers heard you speak about your plan and rushed off to Konoha and leaked information there. It only takes one person to leak out information to the world. It doesn't matter how insignificant a person is they can bring down even the largest of giants."

Rose crawled out of the suit of armor. "Cornello-sama! Is what you said true?!" this could not be possible. There was no way it could be like this. Cornello-sama could not be a fake. He just could not. This had to be a nightmare. "Have you tricked us?! Is the 'Power of Miracles' a lie."

The man smirked. He would not allow any information about his plan leak out. It may have been his down fall last time but it will not happen this time. "Perhaps being a messenger of Leto was a lie. But with this stone, as well if the transmutation of living organisms that countless of alchemists have failed at, there is the possibility that your lover can be resurrected."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. This man was giving false hope to a girl that should learn to carry on to the future. "You know that there is only one way to bring back the dead and you don't know the required and hand seals." The kitsune then proceeded to hold his hand out for the girl to take it. "Look Rose-chan. If you follow him he will kill you. There is no way to claim a soul back to the living realm. It's just impossible. All of those who tried paid the ultimate price. A life for a life is what they say. Why should this be any different. Why should it Rose-chan. Is your life really worth giving up for someone who probably does not want to be brought back?" she walked towards the blonde with an outreached hand. He was right, no matter how promising something seemed it could always be false.

The man fought to keep his anger in control. This kid had a way with words there was no doubt about it. The kid could easily gain an army if he wanted to. But what infuriated him the most was the way he spoke. It was all in a lazy drawl, as if he did not care. There was only one other who did that. The kid had the same copy eyes as the Uchihas if he remembered correctly. The difference was that his was blue with silver tomes and a silver pupil while the others were red with black tomes and a black pupil. Then his eyes widened a bit in realization. This kid was the same one with those eyes. He was the same kid who could best most of jounin without those cheating eyes. With eh eyes he was a juggernaut on the battle field. Then there was that shadow technique that made his name as Yami no Naruto or Maelstrom of the darkness. If he could kill this teen and gain his powers he could very well accelerate his plans hundred fold. He needed those eyes. There was no doubt about. His hand reached for the panel that was right next to him before opening it, revealing a lever behind it and pulling said lever down.

Naruto lazily turned around as a low growling sound came forth. Naruto turned around and saw the something that shouldn't be even alive. His body was more like a lion on the front half but on the back half it was more like a reptile. His long tail lashed around like a whip. His hind legs were like talons. His front claws were like steal. His mane was like a bunch of needles, waiting to draw the blood of its victims. His eyes were not like a feline's but more of a reptile's. Scales marred his face and body slightly. The monstrosity didn't even have the right to be called a creature. "The Philosopher's stone is a really an impressive thing. It can make things like this. Is this the first time you've seen a chimera?" his gaze turned towards Naruto. His hands started to rush through a series of hand seals. "And don't think I forgot about you boy. Behold the combined power of jutsu and alchemy." The man then slammed his hands on the ground. Electricity and sparks started to form around where his hands were placed. Cracks ran along the floor before reaching Naruto. A dark shadow like circle appeared around the blonde Nuke-nin, sucking his body into the ground. **"Karada-Hakobu-no-jutsu (Body transport technique)!" **Naruto snapped his eyes closed as he felt darkness envelope him. This was something completely different from the **Kage-Aruku-no-jutsu**. Ion that jutsu he uses the shadow \from shadow and there is no pull, just a sinking feeling. This was like something was pulling him into the earth, trying to make sure he could not escape. The major difference between what **Kage-Aruku-no-jutsu **and this one was that Naruto needed to have shadows or darkness and it could not leave an enclosed room while he could tell this had no limits to where it could take him.

Edwards's eyes widened at what the man did. He was able to combine alchemy and jutsus with that ring. If that was the power of combining the two then imagine the possibilities. He then growled knowing that Naruto was out of sight. What could have happened to the ex-shinobi? And, more importantly, what was that black thing that sucked Naruto in the ground. "What did you do to him you fucking bastard," Edward growled out in frustration.

Cornello chuckled at the blonde's frustration. "He isn't dead if that's what you are wondering." Edward growled a bit. "No, he won't die. I need him alive to have his eyes. If he dies there is the chance that the alchemy won't work. No he needs to be alive and well for that. Once the transfer is complete then he will follow you three in hell." The chimera that was behind them quickly attacked.

Naruto opened his eyes when the pulling sensation could be no longer felt. He took in his surroundings. This time he was in a place where there were no lights. Sure he could see but that didn't mean he didn't get it reduced in half. The blonde kitsune sighed. Great, just great, another room where he could not use a jutsu that needed a defined shadow. "This day just gets better and better doesn't it?" The question was more rhetorical than anything else. His eyes narrowed as he felt five chakra sources coming. By the feel they were mid to high chuunin, nothing special. Naruto grasped his reflective sunglasses before pocketing them. His may have been closed but if one were to feel his chakra they could see that he was concentrating a great amount into his eyes, even if they were closed.

The chuunins walked in. they were given special goggles for this occasion. Their plan was simple, take out the blonde without killing him. Each one of their weapons was coated in a special drug that would knock out a hoarse with a single dose of the stuff. They slowly opened the door and quickly closed as to not allow an exit way for the blonde. Naruto's hand twitched for Yami no Seishin (the name of his sword should roughly mean spirit of the dark. If I am wrong please tell me) before dropping it and forming a single hand seal and focusing chakra throughout his body. The five quickly moved around the room, encircling him. Each one of them had a few sennbon ready to strike down the young fox.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he heard the wind displacement in the room caused by the sennbon.** "Kage-Aruku-no-jutsu," **he muttered as his body quickly sank into the darkness below him. This was a jutsu that he came up with a long time ago. It did not need a defined shadow, all it need was darkness. If they were shadows then they would have to be touching. It was more of an escape route in case you are trapped but it does not work out side of the confines of an interrogation room if you are caught and sent there. For the blonde, it was a great alternative for the **Shunshin-no-jutsu. **The sennbon impacted the empty space of where the blonde once was. Where the hell did he go? There was no way he could have left without them knowing. There just could not be.

Naruto slowly seeped out of the floor next to one of the five assailants. This was a perfect time to use some of his alchemy skills as he did not want to alert them. He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a water bottle with no markings of its company. Etched on it was three pentagrams; one at the bottom of it and two on its sides. He tossed in the air a little before catching it by the bottom in his right hand. The water bottle quickly glowed slightly as the pentagram was touched, alerting the assailants before dyeing down. The water reacted, bursting through the cap and moving in a whip like motion, according to Naruto's accord. He quickly lashed in front of him. He whipped the thing around, knocking the three that were going after him on their asses. He jumped out of the way as a kunai said into the ground where he once stood. He quickly called the water back till it formed a rough throwing knife shape. Naruto's other hand touched one of the pentagrams. The water froze keeping that shape of the small blade. He quickly chucked at the one that threw the kunai, impaling him in the chest.

The blonde flipped over a person as he tried to sneak up on him. A kunai dropped from his sleeve and into his grip. Naruto's hand lashed out at the man, carving into his shoulder blade. The man yelled out in agony as he was crippled by the small blade. Blood flowed from the wound and then spurted out everywhere, covering everything with its scarlet colour. Naruto landed on his feet softly before pushing the wounded man over and blocking a kunai strike. The blades clanged to life, tasting the others steel, trying to see who is the tougher allow. The blonde ducked under a strike before elbowing the man in the gut and stabbing him in the back, letting him fall limp on the floor.

The blonde through the kunai, blocking an incoming projectile before reaching for the last water bottle. This time the thing only had two pentagrams. One was similar in design to the one that allowed Naruto control over water and the other was the one that froze it. Naruto's hand ran over the one that controlled it and had it lash out at the one on the right. Before it reached the man's eye Naruto's hand went over the one that froze it, freezing it as it stabbed through his skull. The blonde bit his thumb and drew a pentagram on the bottom of the water before pushing on it with his whole hand. The water thawed quickly. Since his hand was still on the pentagram that controlled the water the water was still under his command. Naruto watched as the man on the left quivered at him before having the water turn into a long ice pin, pinning him to the wall through his left should.

Naruto's hand redrew the pentagram on the bottom and pushed the water bottle forward. The pentagram sparked to life as the ice quickly started to fill the bottle. When Naruto was close enough to not let the man go he began to speak. "You are you going to tell me everything about this place. Trap doors, chimera, other guards, everything." The man cringed before telling him all that he knew of the place. Form what he told him, Naruto gathered this much. There was a broadcast room on the top story with a major receiver on top of it. There was apparently only one chimera in the whole town as well. What amazed Naruto the most was that the guard's quarters were at the bottom basement of the place. Usually they were placed on the ground floor so they could guard the main entrance and such but never at the bottom basement. Cornello must be really cocky this time. The blonde sighed as he redrew the seal on the bottle and raised his hand. The man watched in horror as Naruto placed his hand on it. The ice flowed towards him quickly before entering his body and then exploding into a ball of ice spikes, puncturing him quickly and easily.

The blonde shook his head before looking at the door. If he knew Edward then the short blonde would be at the radio station, getting Cornello to talk. He sighed as he put on his reflective sunglasses and walked out. He sniffed the air and sighed. He was right. The only problem was that he was on the bottom floor.

Rose looked at Alphonse as he set up the bell as a large megaphone. Form what she gathered from the plan, they were going to have Cornello expose himself to the city. It seemed simple enough really, if you can get the bell over a long distance and new the right alchemy. So here they stood at the tallest place, waiting for the good founder to 'preach' to the people. "Why did you two do that for me?" she questioned.

"Life is precious," Alphonse answered. "You can't end up like us three."

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "You and Edward-kun were the ones that paid for the price of your sins, not Naruto-kun.:

Alphonse sighed. He knew Naruto was going to chew him out for this but she needed to know. He knew that Naruto had a crush on her and this would help speed things along. "You're right; he didn't pay for our sins. He paid for someone else's." She audibly gasped at what the suit of armor said. "You are not to tell anyone this, right?" the girl nodded. "Good, well you see, about sixteen years ago there was a creature called the Kyuubi no kitsune. The monster was powerful and destructive. He was the one that served under Kami and Kami alone. One day a man tried to gain immortality through shifting from body to body. Kami did not like so he sent the Kyuubi after the village to destroy that one man. The leader stopped it by sealing it into his own son at the price of his life. His son was transformed into what we call a Jinchuriki or power of human sacrifice. The leader's last wish was for his son to be treated as a hero. It was never honored. That child was Naruto." Rose's yeses widened as she cried. The poor teen must have gone through hell to live, to actually breathe. "So is life though. Come on, we got to make some adjustments to it before we start."

Naruto walked towards the radio room as he heard Cornello talk about how his followers are just pawns. Naruto scoffed at that. A human life is not just something that could be thrown away. It was not something that could be used like an item. And it was certainly not something that Cornello deserved. Naruto smirked as he realized he was speaking on the loud speaker, informing everyone of what he thought of believers. The man tried to beat Edward but stood no chance. Then something happened. The man ruined his arm in a desperate attempt to survive. He tried to recreate his gun but ended up transforming his arm into a thing that shouldn't be natural. It was grotesque. Pieces of metal stuck out everywhere from his for arm down parts of a gun could be depicted form the arm. Naruto quickly ran through some hand seals and stopped on the one before last as to not trigger it. He would wait for the best moment to strike.

Edward was mortified. The man had the Philosopher's Stone. This was not supposed to happen. How could it happen at all? Edward walked over to Cornello and picked him up by the color of his shirt before throwing him against the wall. "What happened to you?!" he screamed. "Is this a rebound or what?! Show me the philosopher's stone!" Edward's gaze traveled to the stone was it fell to the ring and broke apart, rendering it useless. His eyes widened a little before letting the fraud go and cradling his head and allowing a few tears slip down his cheeks. Cornell scrambled to his feet before leering at Edward. Now it was time for the blonde to pay. When he was about to move he couldn't it was as if his body was not going to allow it. Then he heard those dreaded words.

**"Kage-Mane-no-jutsu** success." The words were made out in a lazy drawl. How could the Nara teen be alive? It was not possible; it just was not possible for him to live. Edward turned to the voice and saw Naruto standing there with a few blood stains here and there on his body. Hs eyes visibly brighten at the thought that the teen was alive. This could not be a hallucination like the ring proved to be. "Look Ed, I got it taken control of over here. I have a more fitting punishment for the man." Edward nodded.

Cornello could feel the shadows recede from control allowing him to whip around and look at Naruto as he took of his sunglasses. This time the look in the teen's eyes was completely different. It was not the normal looking sharingan and he did not mean colour. This time it was the actual shape of it. It was more like a three bladed pin wheel with the edges bending slightly in one direction. **"Tsukuyomi." **In a matter of seconds Cornello hit the floor screaming before passing out from mental fatigue. Naruto then put back on his sunglasses, making sure no one could see his eyes.

Rose and Alphonse walked in the room in time to see Cornello pass out. She looked at the two before finally allowing everything to get to her. Naruto was the first to react. He knelt beside her and enveloped her in a hug, whispering soothing words into her ears; telling her to cry it all out. And cried she did. She cried about the loss of her boyfriend, the fact that everything she once believed in was false, everything that he mind could grasp.

A/N Well there is the second chapter. We now get to see a bit of Naruto's own alchemy skill. As you can tell by most of what I write, I like the water and the ice the best so I made this. And please don't say that some of what Naruto did was impossible, what the writer says goes. And please do not comment on Naruto having the sharingan but as I said in the Lazy Maelstrom, it's required. And the Tsukuyomi was just for kicks. I really hated the bastard so I did something that would be beneficial to everyone; mind fucked the man till he cried. So review, pretty please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Frozen Heart**** Alchemist**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter Three-The reasons and the broken town

Naruto sat in front of Edward. Alphonse was right beside him, looking around for anyone suspicious. The group was now on a train. The sad thing is that there were no other passengers on it. "So Naruto," Edward started. "Why did you go nuke-nin on Konoha?" That was something his friend did not explain. All that was stated in the letter was that he was leaving the village and catching him in the city that he left. They had to stay there an extra day due to the fact that Rose did not want to let go of Naruto. Hell, in her sleep she was muttering something that sounded similar to 'my foxy blonde.'

Naruto sighed as he bent down. "Corruption runs deep in the mighty tree's roots." Alphonse and Edward looked at Naruto as if he was crazy. Naruto sighed again. He looked beside him, looking at Yami no Seishin with a skeptical eye. The thing was propped up against the bench by tilting it so it would stay in place. Unlike most leather sheathes, this one shined when light touched. It was something that the blonde admired about the sheath. It can shine even in the dimmest of lightings. It was like a star in the night sky. He turned his attention to Edward again and sighed. "About a year before the Kyuubi attack there was an organization called ROOT. They were a special task force that dealt with spying on other countries for war efforts. They were some of the best soldiers know to the leaf. The person who was in charge was a man by the name of Danzou. The man was an old war hawk whose idea of an ideal society is to have a dictatorship. The way he got his ROOT was something that was not expectable. He kidnapped them from their homes. What he did to them to make them hollow shells was something that is still unknown to this day. For how he got his troops the ROOT squad was put out and ANBU was forced to take up their jobs as well.

"Then why bring them up if they aren't even around?" Alphonse asked.

Naruto sighed as he sat back and looked at the ceiling of the cart they were riding in. "Like I said before, corruption runs deep inside the mighty tree's roots. The roots are the ROOT squad and the mighty tree is Konoha. The thing is that even after being disbanded the ROOT worked in the shadows. They were now only at Danzou's direct command and his command only. He even had them in ANBU to see what the Hokage was doing. He had so much influence on the council that he could never be convicted unless they had some very hard evidence. I left because the man planned to have me killed. Before he tried he took over the position as Hokage and nominated Sasuke as his successor. Tsunade is dead now do to him. This was my only chance at survival." The two had a look of sickness on their face. How could one man be capable of killing the Hokage? Was he that powerful? Then Naruto continued. "The Naras know I left. They are going to leave a few months after I do. To where I do not know since I have not got the message yet. For right now they are giving me updates on how the village is right now and I send them updates on what I am doing."

Edward and Alphonse nodded before feeling the train stop. "Well, this is our stop boys," Edward said as he got up and stretched. "Let's get going and see what we can find." Naruto and Alphonse nodded before getting up and walking off the train. Naruto's gaze traveled along the terrain of the small town and let out a low whistle. The place was a mining town alright. Pipes ran along most of the buildings and led to the coal mines that he heard about. The train tracks made getting the stuff out of the mine town easy. The thing that perked interest was the fact that very few people walked around. The few that did were moving sluggishly, as if they were worked half to death. "I thought that this place would be livelier but there is nothing going on." Both of them nodded their heads, agreeing with the short blonde. Before they could start moving Edward was hit over the head by a boy carrying a large piece of wood.

The boy turned around and gained a look of excitement as he looked at the three. He started asking random questions about where they were staying. All the group did was look at him with a questionable look. What was with the kid? He smacked someone upside the head and then begins to question them? What was worn with the kid? The kid then called for his father, saying that they had customers. The man looked at them before smirking. "Well, what do you know Kayal, you were right." He then smiled widely at them and led them to an in with food.

Naruto looked around and saw that most of the people that were in here were minors. They had strong builds and had some equipment lying around everywhere. "Sorry if it is a little dusty. The salary for coal miners is low, so I'm working this store at the same time" Naruto nodded before inspecting the people, hearing them bicker about the price for some reason.

A woman with blonde hair and a waitress's outfit walked up them. "One night and two meals for three right?" she asked. Then her gaze landed on the blonde. She had to fight the temptation to break down and glomp the teen, screaming Kawaii. The teen was just too damn cute for his own good.

"How much?" Edward questioned. This might not be too good. They had a limit to money and funds after all or at least on them at the moment.

The man named Boss smirked at them. "What, afraid you can't afford it?" The short blonde just motioned for the man to tell him already. "300,000!" Boss declared. Edward, Alphonse, and Naruto fell to the floor. What the hell was with the prices around here?

"That price can't even be in range of you guys," Naruto said in a drawl. "Let me guess, the people who live here get a discount, am I right?" the man nodded before Naruto sighed.

The three were crouching beside one another, trying to see how much money they got together. Edward pulled out his wallet and hung his head. He did not have enough for their stay. "In this situation, I could change this rock into gold through alchemy." In his hand was fist sized stone.

"Gold transmutation is illegal by national alchemist law, isn't it?!" Alphonse practically yelled out. Sometimes Edward could be so evil.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders slightly. "What they don't know can't hurt us in the long run. It's a lot better than staying out in the freezing night. It's a lot better than risking getting eaten in the mountains by coyotes"

Alphonse looked appalled at the two for thinking this. "You too?! You are usually more sensible than this!" Naruto's ears twitched as they looked at Kayal. He had some interest held in his eyes as he shot up and started to yell about Edward being an alchemist. The short blonde was then drug to a table were there were several people gathered around with broken items. The people gathered around him as he clapped his hands and started to work.

It went on like this for a little while. Edward finally sat down at a table with Naruto at his side. The taller blonde had his head rested in his arms, looking as if he went to sleep. The golden eyed kid then poked Naruto, gaining a groan of discomfort from the kitsune. "You know if you keep sleeping like that then alchemists might come and try to use you as a lab rat. Naruto lazily rolled his head to look over at Edward before glaring at him.

"You know if you keep bothering be like this then I will freeze your balls off." Edward gulped at the thereat, knowing at the teen would follow through with it, no matter how disbelieving his voice was.

Boss walked over to the two with a happy smile plaster d to his face. This was something that he was glad for. This was something that happened only once every so often. It rarely ever did occur that a customer was an alchemist. "Well, it has been a long time since I've had an alchemist as a customer." He grinned some more at the two. "I used to do a little bit before. I had no talent so I quite studying it." it was true, nothing ever came out right. It was as if he was not capable at all. I'll give you a discount as a favor to a fellow practitioner." Edward smiled brightly as the food was handed to him. "That will be 150,000 with the huge discount."

Naruto rolled his eyes before sitting up and slouching in his chair. "Don't you think that is a little expensive?"

The man shook his head before asking Edwards name. "Edward Elric," the small blonde replied as he tried to eat his food, only to have it swiped away from the large man. His eating utensils hit the wood table with a dull thud.

"If you are an alchemist named Elric, wouldn't that make you a state alchemist?" the man asked.

Edward nodded slightly as he reached out for the cup, leaving the fork sticking out of the table. "A little on the side." Before he could touch the cup it swiped out of reach, leaving some hot liquid as a trail. "Hey, what's the problem?" Naruto turned his head around to find some people glaring at them. He sighed knowing what was going to happen next. The blonde casually got up and walked outside the door, waiting for the other two to get booted out of the in by the angry towns people. The two of them landed outside after being thrown out of the building, literally. "Hey, we're customers!" the short blonde yelled. What kind of place kicks out their own customers for heaven's sake, seriously?

"We don't have any meals or beds for a dog of the military!" Boss yelled at the three.

Alphonse raised his hand in protest. "I'm a normal person! I'm not a state anything!" Edward and Naruto looked at him with glaring eyes before the suit of armor was allowed inside.

Edward turned to Naruto. "Why didn't you go in? You are not even known in these parts."

Naruto sighed. "I did not like the look of most of the women in there," Naruto reasoned. "I did not want to end up in as shot gun wedding because one girl managed to get me drunk." Edward broke out laughing at what the blonde said. It was always like that with the blonde.

"Yeah, and Winry would be pissed that someone nabbed you," the shorter blonde made out in between chuckles. Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall and admired the stars.

Alphonse was lead to a table by Kayla. "Ed's now like an awful lot," the armor commented as he heard people start talking about his name in spite. None of them were saying what they said when they came in the place. It was unnerving to him. It was not like Edward and Naruto deserved any of what was being said about them.

"Yeah, that's right," the little boy replied. "Everybody here really hates anyone in the military. First Lieutenant Yoki controls this place. He's really money crazy. He's the worst." Alphonse looked at the kid before motioning him to continue. "He bought his way here. When people come to check up on him, he bribes them to give a good word in for him." Alphonse growled at that. He really hated people who were like that. It seems corruption is everywhere, even in the places that you least expect it to see." He used to be just a coal mining proprietor but he got greedy for promotion." Alphonse pieced together the given information and stiffened.

"That would make this place his private property." Everyone hung their heads solemnly. It was as if they seen a ghost or someone thought long dead. This place as given up its power and broke down for this Yoki guy.

"Alchemists live for the sake of the people," Boss said as he approached Alphonse. "A practitioner has common sense as well as pride." He hung his head slightly. "I can't forgive anyone who would sell their souls to the military for its many special privileges.

Edward was moaning as his stomach growled out for food. "I'm, hungry," the short blonde complained. Naruto grunted as he looked up at the night sky, or more specifically, the stars that were out. He lazily turned his head towards Edward and got up, his bones popped back into place, making a resounding sound.

"You know the more you complain the more you are going to feel it right?" the taller of the two asked in a lazy voice. Edward looked at him with a pout. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when food and a drink appeared in front of his face. He followed the hand to find Alphonse their. His face brightened before he hugged Alphonse like he was a savior. Naruto shook his head before walking towards him. "So what brings you outside Alphonse?" The suit of armor handed him the second plate of food that he managed to smuggle out before motioning Naruto to sit down.

"The person in charge of here is part of the military," he said as he took a seat. "The way he got power is by buying everyone here and when people come up to check on him he bribes them to put in a good word for him in hopes of a promotion." His silver eyes stared up at the stars as he spoke more. "He was once only here to be a coal mining proprietor but he wanted more than that."

Naruto shook his head before taking a bite out of the sandwich he had in his hands. "So that is why everyone is so down around here eh?" The blonde stretched his arms before he got up and looked around.

"You know, when I joined the military I was not expecting this," Edward voiced out as he looked at his drink, as if studying it, trying to see if it had the meaning of life in its hot liquid depths. "When I decided to become a state alchemist I was prepared for a little criticism but not to be hated like this."

Naruto shook his head. "It could be a lot worse. You could go to sleep wondering if you will even wake up in the morning." The other two bowed their heads. Each one of them was paying the price for sin. It was unbearable at times and it could brake even the strongest of men. All they had to look forward to was the hope that the next day would be less bearable.

Alphonse looked over at the two. "Maybe I should try to get a sate alchemist license." Naruto shook his head.

"That would not be a good idea." He got up and stretched. "From what I could gather you to have a living body. I am sorry for what I am about to say to you but you don't have one." Naruto held up his hand before the suit of armor was to protest about it. "And if you did get one, they have to do a physical on you. If that happened then you will be exposed and made a lab rat to the people. We don't want that to happen to you Al."

The suit of armor bowed his head. Every word of the lazy blonde was true. They would only use him for experiments. It was something that people would say was moral-less but worse has happened in the name of science. To the people he would just be another corner stone in extending the cycle of life. Then a thought rang through his mind. What would happen if Naruto joined? He was already on grave danger due to the fact that he refused to put up a genjutsu. 'What about you, what would happen if you join?"

Naruto sighed. He should have seen that remark coming. He did not think that he would have to explain it so he did not think of a way to do so. He brought up his hands and rubbed his temples with his thumbs and his forehead with his index fingers as he sat back down on the step. "I already know what could happen Al, but don't you think I am already in hot water for looking the way I do. You can say that you are a person inside a suit of armor for fear of people catching you bit I don't have anything. I can easily put up a genjutsu but what good would that do if they found out that I was living behind a lie. I prefer to be honest with the people and wreck my life by running away from people who think I am a chimera than lie in a relationship with a girl that I know and have them exposed to her. I learned a lesson a year ago from a dead comrade of mine. His famous last words were this 'live a life with no regrets.' It's something that is hard for us but it has to be done. If we let regrets consume us then what are we? Are we hollow or are we even there anymore? Think about it." Alphonse bowed his head. Their lives were filled with what ifs and what could have happen. It was a regretful life that they led but it had to be done.

"What would sensei say about what happened to us?" Alphonse asked out loud. Edward took a sip of his drink before trembling slightly.

"She would kill us!" he shouted out. Alphonse started to panic and run around, hoping that they never have to run into her. Naruto shook his head before his ears started to twitch. He looked behind him as he heard ruckus going on. He motioned for the other two to follow him inside and walked beside the door. He saw three men military uniforms. Tow seemed to be the centers lackeys. The center one however looked week. He had a face cut of stone. His features were rigid and unappealing. He had a thin weird mustache and an arrow like nose that pointed down. His chin was more profound then most and his hair line seemed to recede a little. "Such a dirty store, as usual Hulling," he commented as he inspected the place. His eyes were more like a hawk's at the moment, looking for some prey that he could feast off of.

"It's you, first lieutenant. Welcome to this filthy place," Boss greeted as he leaned over the bar he was cleaning. The man just had to show up. First the state alchemist, now him? What was with the state today? Was this now a military hot spot or something?

The lieutenant pointed his finger at the man as he looked at him through the corner of his hawk like eyes. It seems that this place isn't paying its taxes," Yoki informed. "This does not stop at you." That manes eyes looked at everyone as he pointed at the people who were drinking and playing cards. "I could say the same of everyone in this town."

Boss snorted as he looked at the man. His hands were now placed on hi ships as he inspected the lieutenant. "I apologize. I can't do anything about our pay being low."

The first lieutenant snorted as he inspected the people even more. "Yet there is more than enough to just enjoy alcohol? Which means, it would be acceptable if I lowered your income a little?" Everyone started to rant and rave. How could this man be so low? Why does he have to torment them? Why is it just them? Did he not have a heart? Kayal through a rag that he was cleaning the tables with at the man, hitting the man in the face. The kid's face was contorted in anger as he looked at the man pull the rag off his face and walk up to him. He was shocked as the man back handed him to the floor.

Yoki motioned for his men to move forward and draw his blade to kill the kid. "Kill the kid; don't show him any mercy because of his age." The man nodded and rushed forward with his blade drawn to strike the kid. Before the blade could strike the kid, a silverfish blade moved in front of the blow and blocked it, snapping the sword in half. The assailant looked shocked as he saw a black clad blonde teen with a bandaged left arm, wielding the sword in an unknown kenjutsu stance.

"You know attacking kids is a little low, don't you think lieutenant?" they heard a voice come from the doorway. The people looked towards the source to see Edward leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and Alphonse behind him. Naruto shook hid head as he slipped out of his stance and sheathed Yami no Seishin. He steeped back and helped the kid up to his feet and to the crowd.

The lieutenant looked at the short blonde with anger in his eyes. How dare this kid question hi? Did he not know who he was? "This is none of yours or his Business! Stay out of it!"

"Nah, I saw the first lieutenant, so I figured I would stop by." Edward pulled out his watch and showed it to the lieutenant. The man's face was shocked. This kid was a state alchemist and the one with the sword was one of his friends? This was a great thing that has accrued to him. Maybe he would get a promotion. It would be worth the money he would have to give him. Oh yes, every last cent. One of his bodyguards asked who he was, using the word pipsqueak. The lieutenant quickly reprimanded him and informed him of his status and started to formulate a plan with the man. The lieutenant got sickeningly sweet and apologized to the short blonde and led him to his mansion.

Edward sat in front of the lieutenant with and expressionless face. "I am eating good stuff, even when the town is like that?" the blonde questioned, feeling disgusted with himself. Sometimes he wondered if he should have been an assassin like Naruto. Then he remembered why Naruto came to here in the first place and scowled. After he and Alphonse got their bodies back he was going to settle down and get a family started. It was something that probably needed to be done in the near future.

The man in front of the blonde smiled as he folded his hands in front of him. He had the best maids serve them as to try and set a good impression on the blonde. "It is embarrassing to talk about, but I am having difficulty collecting taxes." Edward mentally scowled at the comment. Did this man have any shame at all? "In addition there are many ruffians like the ones earlier. Yes, it is really embarrassing."

"So they insist they have rights, while not paying their taxes?" Edward asked as he took another bite of food.

"That is correct. Sir Edward, you are rather smart." The lieutenant smiled happily as he thought his plan was coming into full effect faster than he thought.

"All logic in the world could he represented by the basis of alchemy, equivalent exchange privilege comes with duty right?" Edward asked.

"I see, I see." The lieutenant rang a bell and waited for the bribe to come in. a man walked in holding a tray with money on it, Edward held it up with out looking at it and jingled it slightly while asking if it was a bribe. "I do not want to end my life as a petty official in a hick town like this. You do understand right?" Edward nodded before being escorted out.

That night the bar was burnt down. Everyone looked at the wreckage with solemn eyes. How could they do this to them? That was one of the few safe heavens that they had. Bow it was gone. Everything was gone and the alcohol only fueled the fires. This was not supposed to happen was it? This could not be happening. Everyone looked at Edward as he refused to transmute things into gold.

"I don't have any obligations or responsibility to make money for you," he reasoned. The kid yelled at him and grabbed the short blonde by the jacket.

"You are supposed to be and alchemist!" he shouted in rage.

"Alchemists lie for the sake of the people eh?" Edward asked as he looked at Kayla with an expressionless face. He shook the kid away and started to walk off. "In any case, even if I give you the money, it will be wasted on taxes and then it's gone. I won't get a thing either if I do anything for your problem. If you have that many problems, get out of this town and look for a different job" the blonde with golden eyes did not even look back as he left.

"This is our home and our coffin," Edward heard Boss say as he walked of into the crowd. Edward stopped and looked up at the sky for answers. He sighed and walked off toward the coal carts with Naruto and Alphonse trailing quick behind. Naruto stayed quite as Edward made the coal into gold. He and Naruto grinned and quickly brought it to the lieutenant.

"I would like to buy the deed to this town," Edward said with a smile. The man nodded and took out the deed and signed it. Edward smiled and walked off to town.

Everyone was gathered in an alley. It seemed to contain all theirs supplies and everything. Naruto looked around it and sighed. It would be easy to steel stuff room a place like this. Everyone was conversing on what happened. Everyone turned to the group and had a scowl on their faces. It was sickening to look at them

"Why did you come here," boss growled.

"Hey, hey. You would not say those kinds of things and drive off the owner of this place would you?" Edward asked as he pointed to himself. He quickly produced the deed in front of Boss. "Mining management sales, etc. the deed for all business."

Everyone looked at it shocked. How could the blonde take this away? Why would he take it away? This was the lieutenant's land and yet he took it way legally. "The signature is Edward Elric!"

Edward smiled at them. "In short, presently the coal mine is mine!" The town's people looked at him with shocked faces. He owned them. He really did own them now. "We're wandering though so something like this would be a nuisance."

Are you saying that you are going to sell this to us?" Boss asked. "How much?"

Edward smirked. "Afraid you can't afford it?" he laid the deed on a near by barrel that they used as a table. "If you want something you got to pay a price. This is vellum embossed in gold. And its storage box has a wonderful design, finely carved in jade. Yes the works of a craftsman. Oh, and the key is silver. Well to the untrained eye, all of this lumped together equals the price of one night and two meals for three at Boss's place. Is this reasonable?" everyone looked at the blonde as if he was psychotic. They were expecting something outrages. This was not on the list of things they were expecting. It was the exact opposite they were expecting.

Boss laughed out. "Yes, that is expensive.' He slammed his hand on the table. "Bought!" he shouted.

The lieutenant then walked in with his lackeys following. "What is the meaning of this?!" he looked shocked as he saw the interaction of Edward handing overt the deeds to Boss.

"Well if it isn't the first lieutenant. I just sold the deed to this man

The man shook his head and pointed to some coal that he had in his hands. "No, more importantly! The gold bricks you gave me all turned into stone! Why did this happen, please explain?!"

Edward looked smug as Naruto asked when he changed it back. "I don't know anything about cold bricks."

"Don't pay innocent with me. Didn't I trade you the certificate for that mountain of gold?! This is fraud!"

Naruto shook his head as he lazily spoke. "No, we paid you in rocks. We did not pay you in gold."

The man growled and sent hi men after the three. "This transaction is invalid!" before they could move they were blocked by a large man with bulging muscles.

"You shouldn't take our private property by force/ isn't it abuse of authority or something like that?" the lieutenant shook with fear. How could they turn the tables on him so quickly? This was supposed to impossible. The man in front of him cracked his knuckles and smiled viciously at him. "Not taking coal miner power seriously is a no-no," the large man said as he and a few other coal miners beat the crap out of the lackeys. He cowered in fear ear as Edward said he would tell everyone about the first lieutenant's incompetence.

A/N Sorry if the last part seems rushed but I am really tired. Please leave your reviews. I am not sure so could you guys help me with this. Should I add Winry and Hawkeye or just Winry? If it is Hawkeye along with Winry please help me. I seriously need help. Till the next chapter people.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Frozen Heart**** Alchemist**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter four-the return to central

Naruto and Edward were asleep on the train as the people took over the train. Everyone stood up with their hands in the air as the train jackers dictated. One of them spotted their sleeping forms and started to poke them with his gun. "Hey, wake up!" the man shouted. The tow just stood asleep. "Why you shrimp!" the man shouted. Edward's eyes shot wide open as he stood up right and clapped his hands together. "You got any complaints?!" the man said rudely. Edward clapped his hands over the barrel of the gun. A quick flash of light expelled form, his hands and the barrel was changed in to something that resembled a horn. "What the hell!" he shouted out. Then he felt his legs freeze over. He looked at his legs to see that they were covered up in ice form that was shooting out of a large jug under the table. He saw the other blonde place his hand over one of the many pentagrams that were on the jug. Light and electricity cackled around the blondes hand and the ice turned back into water and shot back into the jug. He was about to move to the black clad blonde but was kicked in the face by Edward, rendering him unconscious. He was about to move but another man stopped him. Naruto sighed as he rolled off the bench and grabbed the jug of water. He got up and tied it to his waist and watched as the other gunman in the cart got kneed in the face by Edward after being called short. Naruto sighed. And he was having such a good nap to.

"Who the hell is the flea-sized ultra shrimp!" the short blonde yelled as he continued to beat the man senseless. Naruto palmed his head as he heard that. Did he really have to beat up everyone that called him short? Edward finally calmed down after being informed that he was about to kill the man. "Who are these guys anyway?"

Naruto and Alphonse bowed their heads at the question. "You just reacted because someone called you short," Naruto mumbled as he lazily looked at the shorter blonde. He sighed and shook his head before using his water to make rope out of ice to bind the two train jackers. "You are going to tell me how many people are here beside you two and where they are stationed." The man nodded before talking.

"There are two in the engine room and four holding the general in the first car," he spilled out. "There also four more of us guarding the hostages throughout the passenger cars." Naruto sighed as he motioned for Edward to come over and persuade the guy to talk more. "Really\, that's it!" Naruto shook his head before getting up and walking towards the window. "Alright here how it is going to happen." He pointed to Alphonse. "You are to walk through the cars and take care of the jackers. Ed and I are going to go by roof top to get to the first car." The two nodded as Naruto opened the window and hopped onto the roof of the train. He ended up helping Edward up to the top of the roof.

Naruto sighed as he focused chakra to his feet to stay in place. Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "You know that is cheating right?" Naruto shook his head. There was no time for that now. He looked at the jug of water and smirked. He had an idea on how he was going to take over the train. Edward struggled to keep balance on the train. His footsteps were heavily made as they walked over to the front car. "Alright Ed, I am going to take the engine room okay. You will take the front car." Edward nodded, knowing the blondes reason for what was going to happen.

Barud was sitting standing at one end of the front car inspecting the three other men. His right eye covered by an eye patch. His hair was kept behind him with a small piece of rubber band, allowing a few bangs. He was wearing his jacket like a cape. His left arm was an automail with a gun attachment. "Barud!" one of his comrades called out. "The rear cars stopped responding."

"What is going on?" another one of the three asked. This was supposed to be impossible. There was no way that someone could beat them.

"There is someone on board," Barud stated as he sat down.

"We took care of al the escorts and we have all control of communication to the outside," the last one stated. "The passengers should not be able to call for."

"You were a mixed bag of trash after all," the general stated. He was a big man with blonde hair and a regal build. "Something unexpected happens and it all falls apart soon after. You should give up now." Barud looked at him before raising his hand and shooting off his earlobe. The general quickly covered his ear and cringed in pain.

"Next time around, I'll make your asshole bigger!" Barud warned as he reloaded his arm. He looked upwards as he heard foot steps on the roof. He began to shoot relentlessly through the roof. The lights shattered and the metal was punctured by the lead slugs. "A rat, look at the top." The man next to him nodded and started for the roof latch.

Edward cursed as he inspected his left foot. Right in the bending of the hell and the rest of the foot was a slug. They are going to pay for this!"

Naruto shook his head and looked at the cart. "You go for the engine room o have a better chance in the front car." Edward scowled before nodding. The blonde could take out more opponents than him with his **Kage-Mane-no-jutsu** and his water based alchemy. Alchemy was a lot more malleable than his metal. Edward started to crawl along the side of the thing while Naruto went up top. When the taller blonde went up top he noticed a man waiting for him with a gun ready. The blonde quickly ducked down, avoiding a round to the head.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. This was infuriating. He cracked his neck before placing his hand on the car. **"Furoamasutaa-no-jutsu (Floor master technique)"** Five streams of shadows ran along the train, one for each finger, each one going into a separate direction. The man looked at everything with a skeptical eye. His eyes widened in fear as five hands made out of shadows shot out of the car. He screamed as a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. He found himself being grabbed by Naruto who looked at him lazily. "You are not worth living," the blonde muttered as he threw the man off the car and into his death. The blonde sighed as he got up on top of the train and walked towards the hatch. He placed his hand on the roof again and muttered the words of one of his favorite jutsu. **"Furoamasutaa-no-jutsu."** This time only two shadow streams shot out of his hand and made their way to inside.

Barud was shocked to hear his man scream. How hard could a passenger be this hard to take down? He was about to go up the hatch himself but noticed two shadows streams that slowly seeped into the room. He backed off as the made their way towards them. What he saw next would burn itself into his memory for life. The shadows grew arms. The look of them shocked him. They seemed to be made of the shadows itself. The outline to them was a purple hint to it. The hand itself was clawed with no signs of nails on it. The hands lashed out the three before grabbing the two that were beside him. His comrades screamed as they were pulled into the shadows never to be seen again. His body was frozen over with fear. What could this entity be? Was it even alive? He heard foot steps on top of the train, walking over to the latch. He saw a shadow from the latch before he saw a jug that was cackling with electricity. His eyes widened as he could see the contents of it was frozen. He looked to his left to see the door between him and the general close. He jumped back as the jug exploded, sending ice needles everywhere. He dodged the lethal ones but he still got punctured by a few, making him feel like a pincushion. His body struggled to move but it refused. It was like every main pressure point was taken out. He looked to his left to see that the door did not sustain any damage.

The guards that were stationed to watch the engine room were board. There was absolutely nothing to do. They knew that the engineers would play along as if they died, everyone on the train died. One of them sighed as they looked out the window board before looking back at engineers. He saw something fly past his head and hit the ground with a clanking sound. His eyes traveled, as if sensing that this would relieve the, of their boredom. His eyes gained a curious look as he could see the bullet roll around with a metallic sound. He walked over to the thing with out noticing Edward hanging down from the window. The other one was also paying too much to his comrade. Edward smirked as he kicked the man closest to the window in the face and into a pipe. The other man was about to shoot the blonde before he got hit over the head with a shovel.

Naruto shook his head as he tied up the paralyzed man. The paralysis would only work for a few more seconds so he would have to act quickly. Naruto watched as Edward jumped from the latch and landed next to him. Alphonse walked in through the door that was at the other end of the car. The blonde alchemist looked around and sighed. "You threw the others off the train didn't you?" Naruto nodded before looking at the general.

"Are you alright sir?" the blonde kitsune asked lazily. The man was shocked. He expected this to be a peaceful family vacation but it was not. This was hell. The way things played out was like a trip through hell and back. He looked at the blonde kitsune before nodding slightly. Naruto nodded before looking at Barud again. The man finally gained control and started to struggle against the bindings. This was not good. He could not risk going to jail again. He could not go through the things in there. He did not want to die in that hell hole in the name of science.

Naruto was shocked as the man struggled free. He shook his head, thinking that he did not tie it well enough. Edward quickly clapped his hands and formed a small blade on his right hand. The man fired off two rounds before Edward cut through the gun. The short blonde smirked. "What, using some cheap parts?"

The man was shocked. How could these three gain the upper hand in this train? This was supposed to be going his way. He was supposed to be able to free his leader. He was not supposed to end up like this. He looked at the blonde angrily. He was about to strike back when he felt a cold metallic hand grip his shoulder. He spun his body around to look what was behind him. There he stood, the man in tall armor that he failed to keep an eye on. The man slugged him in the face, rendering him unconscious. Naruto sighed as he felt the train stop. Finally this ride of hell was over.

The soldiers quickly rushed on and grabbed the men who tried so hard to take control of this train. Naruto, Edward, and Alphonse walked off the train and looked around. There were already a few cars there to escort the men to prison. "Hi Full Metal," the heard a voice come up from the side. Edward looked at the man wit anger. The man was tall. He was wearing a normal military outfit with a few badges over his left breast. He wore his jacket over his shoulders like a cape. His hands were covered by white gloves with a red pentagram on the back. Behind him was a blonde haired woman. She wore an outfit similar to the male. Here hair was tied behind her head in a mess bun. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She seemed to be in her early to mid twenties. Naruto blushed slightly before shaking it off. "Why does that face look so unhappy?" the colonel, as Alphonse greeted him, asked. The man's traveled form person to person before landing on Naruto. He smiled at the teen. "Oh, so you brought Yami no Naruto with you as well. Seems like there is more at hand now isn't there. Come on, let's speak more at the office." Naruto sighed as he and the other two followed the man and the lieutenant.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard some trouble. He lazily turned around and saw Barud there with a dagger coming out of his automail arm. His face was contorted into anger as the ropes fell around him. Steam blew out of his mouth as he brothe in and out. "Colonel please stay back." The colonel smirked as he stopped the lieutenant. The man charged forward with his left arm poised to kill. The black haired man raised his right arm and snapped his fingers. Fire bolted in front of the assailant and knocked him onto his back.

"I went easy on you," Mustang informed him. "If you are going to resist again, I will turn you into cinders, got it?"

Barud snarled. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked as many officers came to get him.

Mustang smirked. "Roy Mustang," he answered. "Rank colonel. And one more thing, I am the Flame Alchemist. Please remember that." Naruto sighed at the man's antics. The man was sure one of a kind, that much was certain. "Now then, you three were coming to my office to explain a few things, weren't you?"

They were lead to the man's office. Naruto explained what happened back at Konoha and why he was here exactly. Mustang sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "So let me get this straight, you came here because if you stayed you were going to die. The reason you came here is to help out scrimpy here. And the Naras are going to move to somewhere that you have no idea. Did I leave anything out?" Naruto shook his head no lazily. "So what do you plan on doing now that you are here? I mean you can't really use jutsus as people would think that it is alchemy that goes against the rules and it would attract unwanted attention. Not to mention if you keep walking around with the way you look you will be brought down and put into a cage for studies. So what do you plan to do?"

Naruto sighed. "As you know I practiced alchemy back in Konoha. The reason why is it would help me if I run out of chakra. So far it has helped me a lot since I got here. It really does help with keeping a low profile. I was thinking that I can become a state alchemist." Mustang looked shocked at what the blonde kitsune said.

"Alright both you and Full Metal have taken up jobs for the military at the age of twelve. You quit your job by going nuke-nin and now you want another military job at your age. Sure it may not be as young as pipsqueak here but it still is pretty young. And to top it all of that puts you in more danger of being used as an experiment." Every one of the colonel's points was correct. It did make him a bigger target for people to take him in and he was still pretty young to take it up.

"Yeah I know and the consequences but I think the benefits are worth it," the Nara answered. "I need some things that would help me destroy a soul with out killing me. I have no idea what they are but I know it exists." He then pointed at the seal on his stomach. "It's becoming a lot worse. It spreads every time I use chakra. If I keep this up it is only a matter of time before it takes control."

Mustang took a closer look at the seal and sighed. At certain points it was fading away into his skin. "The best we can do right now is redraw the seal on it. There already is chakra on it so we don't have to worry about application of it. I have some records of the seal." He looked at Edward and smiled. "But I do think I have someone who can help the three of you." The man walked over to his files and pulled out a manila folder. "He is an alchemist that was accepted about two years ago." He threw the file on the desk and started to speak again. "He is a researcher of life, mire importantly, chimeras. He works on chimera transmutations and could possibly help you three gain what you need. He also has a large library that would help Naruto pass the alchemy exam. His name is Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist."

A/N Alright, this is the fourth chapter. It seems like a few of you want Hawkeye and Winry but I am still contemplating it. I will try and figure out a way to add both. And yeah, I finally got to the chimera experiments. I am saying this before hand, I am sorry. Next chapter you will figure out why but for now I am sorry. Oh and if you are wondering where I cot the **Furoamasutaa-no-jutsu**, I got it of Legend of Zelda. If you want an explanation go read my story, The Lazy Maelstrom. For now by!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so maybe this is not a new chapter but I wanted to see if anyone would like it. It's something that i came up with a while ago and i have it posted inside fictionpress. It would help if you guys leave your ideas of this and all but you don't have to. Just please leave your guys input!  
**

**The Soldier of Water**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter one-The Day I Became a Hero

WARNING- This is the only warning I am going to give. This WILL contain incest in it and the sharing of a man between two women. If you are against that then I suggest you leave this story and never comeback. If you are not then welcome and please review, they keep the story going.

My body was in a constant motion as I fell down. The rain pelted it like small pebbles. I could see the street lights below me, quickly growing as I neared the ground. My body ached everywhere. It was covered in cuts that slowly oozed out blood as the rain pelted them. Below me were the busy streets of Iron Heart and above me was the cloudy night sky that cried onto the city of evil and corruption. Recently I fell out of the tower in the castle like church. I could see the stained glass of the windows that I crashed through beside me as if creating a trail for someone to trace my fall from the church. I snapped my eyes close, thinking what was going to happen when I crashed into the floor below. The city I fought so hard to protect was going to kill me. I mages of my past came to haunt me like an apparition haunting the people who have trespassed onto its sacred grounds. The moments that led to this moment kept recurring through my mind like a plague, making believe that this was the end for me. I guess that the life passes through your eyes when you die was a true saying.

Four years ago

My alarm clock woke me up with its loud screech as it woke up from its long slumber. My hand slammed down onto it, sending it to its long sleep once again. I lazily rolled out of bed, my feet landing on the carpeted floor. My eyes scanned the room. It was sloppy to say the least. Clothes, American comics, manga, and dishes were scattered everywhere along the floor, leaving patches of stained tan carpet visible. I guess I could say that you can at least see the floor. There was a small closet containing my dresser. The thing barely held any of my clothes for obvious reasons. The walls were stark white with posters lining them with their array of different colours when light hit them just right. Some of them were pictures of movies such as Pirates of the Caribbean, Edward Scissor Hands, and varies others. The rest were either half naked women or video games like Gears of War etc. or they were comics that I enjoyed to no end. I on the other side of the bed (I was on the side with the door) there was my small TV with an X-box with a few games stacked near it and other places around the room. On the far corner there was a computer with a few CDs scattered around the desk and stacked beside the monitor. Stacked along with them was even moiré comics and manga. Light was filtered in from the six thirty sun through the metallic blinds that I had on the only window in my small room,

I sighed and grabbed a few of my clothes that were scattered on my floor, forgoing to check if they were even clean before going outside the room, quickly shutting the door so my mom would not see it. I lived alone with my thirty two year old mother. I get tired with how many people call her hot or try and hit on her. I did admit to myself some time ago that they were right but my fourteen year old mind will never allow me to tell her for fear of how she might react. I guess you could call me sick but, then again, so is the rest of society today. My mom was impregnated at the age of eighteen and the father did not even bother to help her. It has been just us and the grandparents that we were living with all this time.

I closed the door quickly so I would not be forced to clean it for the umpteenth time. No matter what I did, it would always be the same. I shivered slightly ass my warm feet as they touched the cold, hard wood floors. The sensation ran through my body before it quickly adjusted to it and I made my trek to the bathroom that was situated at the end of the hall. My grandparents were rich. That was why we were able to survive all this time. They understood, unlike parents now a day. They understood that it was not her fault and it was the father's so they allowed her to stay in their home to raise me. It was not like I was spoiled rotten. I did not have the best of stuff and I certainly did not get what I want. I had to work my ass off to get half the stuff I had.

I opened the white hollow door that lead to the bathroom. Like my room, it was small. But I could manage with something like this. Sometimes big things were to intimidating than the actual power of it. I looked inside the mirror and admired my features. I would like to say I was average, but sadly that was not the truth. My brown hair reached the end of my shoulder blades. My eyes were like glacier filled lakes. My teeth were straight, which is something that I am glad for. My body was of average height and average build. My skin was fair with a slight tan. On my right shoulder there was large skin damage, a thing that I gained from a bad sunburn and a thing that would remind me to always weir sun block. I seriously wish I could call myself average but I am not. I am a smartass that was a comic book nerd that got the best grades in the class and spent too much time on the computer. The few friends that I ever had usually were just trying to use me to get to my mom, something I caught onto early on. So I was basically a loner that no one ever liked. I was the one that usually got beaten by seniors to near death. I was always the butt of everyone's jokes and was treated like I was not even human. Tch, human. What a funny word used to describe what species we are. Look at the world around us and tell me who the cause of what is going on is. We have the world set to where we can destroy it with the press of a single button. What a world to live in, eh?

I opened a drawer near the sink and used it to hold p my clothes with the underwear on top and the shirt on the bottom along with the towel I grabbed form the hall closet that was near the bathroom and stripped from the gym shorts that I used for bed. I guessed this house situated for ease a. I turned the dial for the water and started to set on a temperature that I usually desired. As did so I listened to how the water drops impacted the tile floor one after another like how a machinegun went off in a lot of the war games I played. The sound was something soothing to me. I loved the water to be honest. Everything about it was awesome. I honestly did not care if I get killed in water; in fact, it was really a preferred death of mine. Right there next to dyeing old and senile. I guess you could call my thoughts perverse but I honestly don't care what you think about me. Yeah, add the fact that I am a surfer to the list of abnormal things that I am.

When the water got to a certain heat I stepped in and quickly closed the shower door. My body shivered at the sensations of having water hit my skin simultaneously. It wasn't that it was cold, it was the fact that it was scolding hot. I don't know why but I always liked my showers either really cold or really hot. I might end up shocking my body by the constant switch of it but I didn't care. Steam quickly filled the shower and overflowed out of the opening at the top of it, filling the bathroom as well.

My mind wandered about why I switched schools so early in the year and to what life would be like if I was a hero in the comic books I admired. It was what you guys would call abnormal to have these kinds of thoughts but I am not the only one with these types of thoughts now am I. no, I am most certainly not the only one who has dreams of something bigger than they ever could be. Sure, ordinary people had dreams of being famous. They were nothing like my crackpot dreams of being the one to save this world. I think this is what some people tried to warn me of form, reading too much comic books. Yeah, like hell I would ever listen to them and what they have to say. Each and every last one of them were flunkies. Then my mind drifted onto what kind of powers I would have if I was a superhero like the ones on the comic books. What would I look like? Would I go for the underwear over the spandex like most of the ones in the DC comics or would I do something like the Marvel comics I continue to favor over DC. I, mean come on. Super Man's a pansy if you ask me. The only good character that came out of that system was Batman. Unfortunately, I am a hypocrite when it comes to that stuff and continue to read DC.

I began to imagine the fights with enemies I would get into. How I fought them in my mind was amazing. It was like something that could never happen. It probably would never even happen, even in a million of my life times, it will never come true. But that did not stop my mind from wondering to the fights that could be if I ever gain the power to fight, to save, to protect. Then something happened, something that I probably should have labeled as a onetime thing. The water stopped hitting my body. That was something that usually never happened. My mind began to wonder if my dear grandparents paid the water bill. I opened my eyes and stood there shocked. What was before me was water. I know that is something no one would ever listen twice about if I just told them that. If I told them this, would they stay and listen? Probably if it was someone different but not for me, they will never even bother to listen to me. The water was suspended in air. The droplets just hung there, as if they were connected to a string as they bobbed and swayed ever so slightly. I stood there with amazement in my mind. This was something unreal, unnatural but so cool. No words could describe my excitement at that particular moment. My mind started to conger up these thoughts that this was my doing, that I am the one who controls these droplets of water. I allowed it to consume me, to make me believe that I was the one who did that. With morbid curiosity I swayed my hands while thinking of some movements for the water to do. Much to my amazement, they followed my thoughts. The water droplets formed into a mass of water and started to move in a same like pattern as my hand and arm movements dictated. It was totally amazing. My eyes were wide with excitement. Maybe my wish was granted. Maybe I had this all along and did not bother to take notice, to actually pay enough attention to myself. Tch, perhaps I was just over thinking things and looking the gift horse in the mouth, waiting for it to bite my arm and take its wonderful gift back with quickness and leave me like I am a sickness that needs to be disposed of.

Then a knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. The water fell against the tile floor of the shower stall with a great smack. The water from the shower head started to pound on my body quickly and the steam resumed taking place as a shower should. "Are you in the shower Damien?!" I heard my mom call out from the other side of the door. I stood there shocked and startled. It was lie she was standing right there. It was something that was not expected and probably never will be expected as long as I live.

I turned off the shower as I was finished and called out to her. "Yeah mom, I am finished, what time is it?"

"Six fifty nine!" she yelled back, making sure I caught what she said. I cursed, I was running late for the buss and it was my first day at the new school. This was just fucking fantastic. Swung the shower door open, almost breaking it in the process and quickly slipped my clothes on. I was now clad in a pair of light blue jeans with tears in the knees, a black long sleeved shirt with a raven on its left breast and grey sleeves and a pair of black ankle socks. I ran outside the bathroom and to my bedroom to retrieve my backpack and other stuff that I probably did not need for school. Before I could reach the door that led to eh outside world my mom pulled my hair, forcing me backwards. I whirled around quickly, trying to demand an explanation. I stared face to face with my mother, both of us trying to decipher the others eyes. My mother was of pretty good build. She did not look a day over twenty one all honesty. She was about five foot eight, a good two inches taller than me. Her eyes were blue eyes were a lot darker than mine, more oceanic than mine. She had a pretty round face with no blemishes in sight. Her hair was something that made me kind of wonder if I really was her child though. It was red. My hair may have been the same type as hers but it certainly was not the same shade. Her hips were wide while her waist was small, something I really admired about her really. Her breasts were of a great size, one that most woman envy and most men want on a woman like her. I guess you could say that I have a small infatuation with my own mother. Call me wrong, perverse, a sinner, whatever the fuck you want to call me. It won't change my thoughts about her. No, it certainly won't change a thing.

"We are breeding your hair," she said in a clear tone that demanded no argument. It was a powerful tone with an angelic ring to it. Her voice was soft yet powerful. I really am fucked up in the head, just waiting to go to the loony bin that everyone was so awfully acquainted the mentally perverse such as I with. I looked at her then at the clock.

"I have no time for this," I argued. The thing that I feared the most at that moment came to pass. Her face stayed serious as she looked me in the eye. She placed one hand on her hip and moved me in a way that her one of her hips was more elevated than the other. I had to shake my head to rid me of the thoughts that I was having about the woman in front of me. Scratch me having a small infatuation with her; it was much larger than that.

"I'll drive you to school!" she shouted out. I mentally sighed at the thought of her taking me to school. It was not that I did not like her taking me to school; it was that I did not want horny teenagers after. Tch, look who's calling who a horny teenager when I am one of them. I am a sick fuck now aren't I?

I willingly followed her like how a dog followed its master. Dog, I guess that is one word you could use to describe me. She plopped me down on the wooden chair that was at the bar and went behind me. I had to fight everything that I was not to turn around and run out the sliding glass door, probably breaking it on my exit. This was just getting too much. Maybe my infatuation was not just that, but a full blown obsession. Talk about a sick mind but I think I already stressed that enough now didn't I? Of course I did. I guess I am becoming a broken record of sorts, constantly stuck one part of a song, never going forward. I guess that could be used to describe my feelings for her as well.

I could feel her hands run through my hair, as if trying to decipher something about it, something that I will probably never even realize until death grants me with its killing kiss, leaving me with only a minute to live. Why she insisted on braiding it all the time I will probably never even know, nor will I probably ever want to know. I liked these moments with her. They were always tranquil and had a calming air to it. I have no idea why. Maybe I am putting too much thought into it or not enough thought to try and comprehend why. Why she does this every day? I am probably never going to comprehend what this interaction means to her. For now I will concentrate on trying to get to school without people seeing her. I did not want to answer questions on whether or not people have a chance with her. Even some girls asked me that question, something that was also wrong in modern society where everyone was to be straight and like someone else other than family or you'll be the first to be judged my modern society. I guess that I am waiting for that judgment to come and pass with its ridicules of hate and detest as I walk down the streets with a lonesome glance at the stores while they bracketed their doors so I could see and be tempted by the goods but I could never touch. I guess that is happening right now if you think about it hard enough. Don't put too much tough into it; just enough to get the mind to wonder around aimlessly and you got it.

My mother finished braiding my hair and I was set free. Normally I would bolt for the door, basking in the light of freedom from her and trying desperately to get the car door unlocked, only to find out that I was not free but still trapped by another force and that when I get to school I still will be trapped. But it was not so this time. I moved sluggishly, almost as if I did not want her to stop. She grabbed her purse and walked toward she door and a followed like a lost puppy, desperately trying to find some affection, or at least a bone to chew on. I guess that is a word that really did describe me to no end; what luck.

I got dropped off when the bulk of the students were there. Lucky me no one saw the face of my mother. I thought of claiming her so no one else would have her but I quickly dashed those thoughts away as I heard the bell rang. I rushed over to class, already getting my new schedule prematurely. The first class was English 1 with some man named Mr. Rude. The name just put a signal that I most likely was not going to like him and he was not going to like me at all.

I walked into the class and took a seat in the center as to not be too noticeable by my peers and the teacher if I am caught day dreaming about my fantasies of being a super hero or something like that sort. The room was already filled with freshman around my age. Most of the class was females with me and two other students being the only males. The two others were complete assholes from what I could tell. They may not have been popular with a lot of people but that was because they brought it upon their selves. I guess I did the same thing to myself as I could feel eyes scan my form, trying to see what clique I belonged to. It was unnerving to see fourteen sets of eyes try and examine me, trying to brake me down and have me break down to their will, whatever it might be. Despite what my head was telling me I sat there with my head resting in my arms, thinking about what happened in the shower early in the morning. What exactly happened there? Was it some kind of unnatural phenomenon that only happened once in a life time or was it something that I could do form the start? Whatever it was I was going to figure it out, try and see if it was my own.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts. In fact I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I did not even notice the teacher come in and call my name, announcing that there was a new student this early in the year. I transferred schools due to complications around my peers. It was only the second month of school so I could live with it. Wasn't like I had any friends there anyway. "Mr. Murdock, would you please stand up and introduce yourself properly!" I heard the teacher command in an old voice. I looked at him, eyeing him to see if he and I would not get along. The name was right; I would not get along with him. He was a large man around his mid sixties to early seventies. His graying hair had a brown ring on the outside of it. His skin had a few wrinkles in it and his neck made him so much like a turkey. He wore formal clothes, like the ones you see on the professional people who work in the office or they were an higher up, using the lower powers like puppets while they were the puppets for the higher powers as well, making me think if all we were was a bunch of puppets. If that was so then who was the puppeteer. Was it God or some mortal power that we have no idea who he is so he operates freely, controlling our every actions like a carefully instructed orchestra.

I slowly and groggily got up and looked around the class. I could see only a few of them that were probably willing to get along with me but that was only a slim chance. They probably will break down and go with the in crowd and start hating my guts like they always did. It was nothing unusual so I would bear the brunt of it and live on with my life, wondering if I will find anyone like me. I started to speak, clearly and loud while still listening to what the other two males said. They commented on my hair in whispers, saying that I most likely was gay. I knew what was going to happen later that day but that was going to happen later, not now. "My name is Damien Murdock. I transferred from Beavercreek High to here." I sat down and laid my head in my arms and slowly let my mind drift away and wonder on how the shower incident happened. I did not care if I was missing out on something important; I most likely knew the stuff anyway so it did not matter to me anyway.

The rest of the day went the same. Some of the teachers I did not like and others I didn't really care for. There was one person that went up and talked to me. Her name was Ashley Wilds. What a name to label her. I heard some of the students say that she must be something in bed but from what she told me, she was a virgin and would probably remain one for a long time, or at least till she fell for someone. She was pretty. She was an inch shorter than me. She had developing curves and an ample bust size for someone her age, or rather my age. She had these rare amethyst eyes that I just could get lost in. there were like nothing I have ever seen before. I have seen a sorts of eyes yet nothing like that. The most amazing thing about them was these cat like slits that came natural to her. They were something that she was born with from what she told me. She generally wore dark close that covered up her body from the rest of the world as if it was some sort of treasure that needed no eyes to behold it or it would lose its value to the rest. I guess it was true in my eyes; she was a treasure to be hold in my eyes. I mentally slapped myself. Like hell she would ever be interested in me. It was like my obsession on my mother. I really am fucked up in the head. I am the idiot that is waiting for someone with the power to throw me in the loony bin to do it.

Here I sat on a dock that was empty. No one ever came here due to some safety hazards and such. This was where I would figure out how I manipulated water. I was convinced that I was the one who moved the water. It was not any other source of water. It was me who did that. There was no other way that in my mind. There could be no other source in the bathroom. I was the only one there so it had to be true. The salty wind splashed against my skin with its slight bitter sting. I sighed as I focused on the water and started to mentally picture it moving and stopping. The waves did not stop. No, they just kept rolling in with no force to block it. I sighed; maybe it was another force that caused that movement. Maybe there was an entity in the bathroom, trying to make me go insane, or even more insane. My eyes closed as all my hopes of having this power were shattered by the bitter bullet of reality as it was shot by human society. Again with the word human. I opened my eyes, deciding that I should not give just give up because of some sort of malfunction. Maybe it was too great of a command to control a body of water that large. Maybe I should shoot for something smaller. I raised my hand and concentrated on the water again. This time I had the image of a dragon of water lashing out of the sea. My hands moved like a snake as the water started to slowly rise like a snake would slither out of a basket as the flutter would play his hypnotic spell on the reptile. My eyes shot wide and I lost concentration. The water hit the sea with a resounding smack. I guess it was concentration that controlled the water.

I started to hop around happily. I got my wish. I had the power that I so greatly desired. I don't know how it was there nor did I care. That would go onto a later note, not now. I did not want any thoughts to ruin the moment I was having. But my mind played tricks against me and my mental command not to think. What would I do now? I had the power I desired but what would I do with it?" would I become the heroes I have come to admire or will I become the threat to modern society wreaking my revenge on what it has done to me? I honestly did not know. Before I could do anything I need to do some things. It would not be great if I try to become a threat or a hero if I had no control over what I was doing. I could end up killing myself in the process. That was not something I was looking forward for.

A/N Well this is my first fic so please be gentle. I have many other things going on in my life so don't expect a quick update. Please review and if you have any advice please leave them. All help is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I know that some of you people are pissed that this is not a new chapter but bare with me. What I am here to tell is that I now have a website. What it is called is http: //josephx. webs. com/ . Just remove the spaces is all you have to do is copy, paste, and remove the spaces. The site is just some stuff about me and some stories that I have. Tow of them are not even posted on this site or any other site for that matter. Yes, most of them will be fanfiction. The reason why I am telling you guys is that I need some viewers for it and some comments about it. As long as they are constructive, I am fine. So please, help me out.


End file.
